


Wait for the sky to fall

by Treesofmyheart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, George is a bad spy, M/M, Sexual Content, but at least he gets some, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treesofmyheart/pseuds/Treesofmyheart
Summary: He spots the target almost immediately. Leaning against the bar, drink in hand, wearing a suit that fits him perfectly. This is the man. This is Dream.George subtly speaks into his earpiece.“Sapnap. Bad. I’ve got eyes on him.”“Great job, George! Now, stay put until we can get backup here. Do NOT interact with the target. He’s way too dangerous.”George interacts with the target.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 377





	Wait for the sky to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Gotta put the obligatory rpf author’s note here:  
> \- Don't read this if you're uncomfortable with this pairing being written about in a sexual manner.  
> \- This story is entirely fiction, but these are real people. Do not harass anyone about pairings or their sexuality.

He spots the target almost immediately. Leaning against the bar, drink in hand, wearing a suit that fits him perfectly. This is the man. This is Dream.

George subtly speaks into his earpiece. 

“Sapnap. Bad. I’ve got eyes on him.”

“Great job, George! Now, stay put until we can get backup here. Do NOT interact with the target. He’s way too dangerous.”

George groans inwardly. 

“Do you hear me, George? Don’t engage!”

He watches Dream as he languidly sips the small glass, watches the drink touch his lips, watches as he swallows it.

“George, confirm, for gods sake.”

George bites his lip. 

“I’ll get him myself. Don’t worry about the backup.” He says into the earpiece, striding over towards Dream at the bar.

“George, no, you dumbass, wait for-“

With a swift and imperceptible wrist movement, George deactivates the communicator, and slides into the seat beside Dream. 

Taking a breath, George motions to the bartender and orders a small drink. He can see the Target watching him out of the corner of his eye; sharp cheekbones dusted with freckles, slight smirk across his face. This is Dream, alright.

George takes his drink from the bartender, turning in his chair to face Dream.

“Hey.” 

He turns around in his seat to face George, raising one eyebrow. George’s mouth goes a little dry as his smirk grows.

“Hey there.”

American accent, George notes, ignoring the way the voice makes his knees go weak. The target must notice the looks George is giving him because he licks his lips, unsubtly.

“Like what you see?” 

George sips his drink, trying to stay calm.  _Keep it cool, George. Keep it classy._

He adjusts the collar of his suit, watching as Dream’s eyes roam across his body in return.

He finally kicks his vocal chords into action, motioning to the bartender and to Dream’s drink.

“This gentleman’s drink is on me.” The barman nods, turning around again.

Dream raises an eyebrow.

“So, what brings you to this part of town, handsome?”

Dream bites his lip, holding back a smile, and George inwardly celebrates.  _Gottem_.

“I’m a fan of the free drinks, personally.”

He winks at George, taking a sip from his small glass. 

George laughs, leaning slightly closer. 

“What’s your name, stranger?”

Dream very deliberately places a hand on George’s thigh, not backing away.

“You can call me Clay,” He breathes, air tickling George’s ear.  _Clay, huh._.. “And what can I call you?”

“George-“ he says, before he can think. Inwardly, he curses himself for giving the target his real name. “ But you... ”  he whispers _“_ _Can call me anything you want._ ”

Dream’s other hand reaches up to play with the collar of George’s shirt. 

“Anything, huh?”

George’s mind short circuits. He reaches over, placing a hand on Dream’s side and pulling him closer gently.

“Why don’t we go outside and I’ll  give you _some examples...”_

George hears Dream’s breath hitch at the proposition, that sly grin returning to his face.

They barely make it around the back of the bar before Dream has him pressed up against the wall, pressing their mouths together with an intensity that George has rarely felt. He groans, fingers lacing into Dream’s blond hair, as he wastes no time shoving his tongue down George’s very eager throat. His hands roam across George’s body, untucking the fancy shirt and popping buttons. 

“George-“ Dream moans, as George makes the executive decision to press his knee up in between Dream’s legs, grinding against his crotch. He takes the opportunity as Dream’s mouth breaks away from his to begin pressing kisses and bites into the side of Dream’s jaw and neck, revelling at the sounds that he makes as he grinds down onto George’s thigh.

He pulls away, though, and George is so proud of the sight- cheeks flushed, hair messy, red marks blooming down his neck.

Then he drops to his knees, and George has to steady himself on the wall at the sight of such a beautiful man looking up at him, a question in his eyes.

“Can I-“ 

He gestures towards the tent in George’s pants, and George can’t help but nod vigorously. 

_God_ , Bad and Sapnap are gonna  _ kill  _ him.

_Worth it though_ ,  he thinks, as Dream pulls down his pants and boxers. And then all thought goes out of the window as Dream puts his mouth on George.

He doesn’t last long. He’s already  _ extremely  _ turned on and Dream is _incredible_. George throws his head back.

“Oh my god- please- I’m- I’m getting close, oh my- Dream, yes, yes-“

When he comes, the world goes white for a second, ringing filling his ears, as he leans back against the wall, breathing hard.

Dream wipes his mouth as he stands, and that smirk is back, but this time with a menacing glint. George reaches out, trying to pull him back in. Dream does lean in for a kiss, but this one is different.

Before, their kisses were desperate, heated. This one is slow and burning, the remnants of that white hot fire still echoing through George’s brain.

He barely registers as Dream brings up a hand to the side of George’s face, removing the earpiece disguised as an earring deftly.

“I should’ve known you were here to get me...” Dream breathes into George’s ear as he shivers against the wall. “Dumb move, to call me by Dream, Georgie boy...”

George feels his blood run cold, and then the sharp sting of a needle in his side. He drops down the wall, falling prone in the alleyway, as the world starts to turn black.

“Sorry, George,” Dream says, straightening his shirt collar. “I’ll see you around.” He says, with a wink. 

George’s vision goes dark.


End file.
